Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon: Solar Eclipse
by Sohalia Grimorie
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not claim to own Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon, or any of it’s original characters. The only character that appear in this fanfic that I claim as my own are my Otaku characters, who are the following and their alter-egos: Ningen’no HizashiCo


She took her first step onto the planet earth from the closing portal behind her with a shiver. It was cold here on the planet, even though the sun was shining in its entire summer splendor. She clasped the edges of her orange silken cloak around her and looked up at the city before her. The building grew taller than any she had every seen before, almost kissing the fluffy clouds overhead. Vehicles of all types were passing through the air as well as the ground, making whirring electrical sounds passing above her as she walked down the white glittering concrete paths, looking at the elaborate gardens and parks, crystal and silver faces of the buildings. But she knew her destination laid center of it all, growing out of the earth like a large replication of the famous Ginzuishou.

"I must get an audience with the Queen."

Usagi Small Lady Serenity, though not so small anymore, watched her mother in slight embarrassment as she stood on her throne, holding her cocktail glass high in the air, drunkenly calling her friends to silence.

'_She's at it again, Chibiusa'_ she thought to herself and grimaced.

"Congratulations to my beautiful daughter, Chibiusa on her 18th birthday and becoming a full, awesomely cool, pretty sailor suited Senshi like her mother once was! Yattaa!" Queen Selenity quickly consumed the rest of her drink before King Endymion helped her descend the distance to the floor with accident. The audience giggled and cheered in union, "Yattaa!"

"She is lucky tonight is a friends-only party," Chibiusa giggled to the violet haired girl next to her, "She certainly isn't a lady when she's drunken, Hotaru."

"Let her have her fun, Usa-chan." Hotaru shook her head, smiling "She will feel it tomorrow morning when her brain is washed ashore and aching."

The two girls giggled amongst themselves. Neo-Queen Selenity, usually the most gracious, stunningly poised and graceful being on this planet was still the old Usagi she used to be when she was Chibiusa's age underneath it all. It was comforting that you didn't have to change yourself to be Queen. Chibiusa shook her head, clearing it of the hazy memories she was bring up about her travels to the 20th century and turned her attention back to the party. Suchi, Enkou, Koori and Fuu were well immersed in an old-fashioned drinking game in the far corner, and by the looks of her reddened face, and disorientated movement, Koori, was winning. The Queen's from the inner and outer planets had traveled from their palaces throughout the solar system to join their old friend in celebration for Chibiusa's coming of age. Now she was 18, Chibiusa was not only the legal age to take the throne if she decided to marry, but her powers as a Senshi were matured and she could advance much more in her training in they next eight years before she ceased aging and accepted the throne. Come to think of it, Chibiusa knew, or had at least met on several occasions with every person here tonight, except one. She turned her attention to an unknown figure sitting at the back of the ballroom. She was wearing a bright orange cloak, the cowl and body wrapped around her as if she were cold in this summer Tokyo heat. She could not see her face; although she could tell her skin was darker than everyone else here from her elegant hands clasping the edges of the material.

"Taru-chan" Chibiusa tapped Hotaru with her elbow, not breaking her gaze from the cloaked stranger, "Have you ever seen that person before?"

Hotaru squinted cross the room, silent for a moment before she spoke, "No, never Usa-chan. I don't think I've ever seen a girl dressed in orange around here besides Minako-sama."

Chibiusa stood and moved toward her Mother at the buffet table as inconspicuously as she could and tapped her on the shoulder. The gentle tap caused the drunken Queen to spill her rice balls and sushi onto the table.

"Mom, don't worry about that," Chibiusa quickly picked up the spilt food for her Mother to gain her attention again, "Who is that girl in the corner? The one wearing the orange cloak?"

Queen Selenity followed her daughter's pointing hand and squinted, most un-ladylike into that general direction, "Oh."

"'Oh', what?"

"She came to see me before the party started for an audience," The Queen explained and popped a piece of sushi in her mouth, "She said she was Princess Hizashi of the Court of Light, a Senshi reborn of Earth for some reason. I told her I'd see her tomorrow morning, as she seemed to think it was important. I also told her she was welcome to stay for the party, and got one of the maids to set up a room in the guest wing for her."

"What is the Court of Light?"

"I have no idea. I asked your Father, and he's never even heard of it. Setsuna-san is joining me for the meeting with her tomorrow, she should have some idea of what it is."

'_Or if it exists'_ Chibiusa thought. She smiled at her mother as she went back to her sushi and made her way across the room towards the girl in orange. _As head of Senshi defense here, I have a right to ask questions, right?_

She stoped before the edge of the table the young woman was sitting at and waited a moment for her to look up. As her head rose, the soft material of her cowl slid of her head revealing a sun kissed face, crowned in a short mane of ebony hair.

"May I help you, your Highness?" the girl asked. Her voice was lovely, almost as if it radiated an invisible light as she spoke.

"I haven't see know here before, who are you?" Chibiusa inquired. Her stance was royal, and a little intimidating. However, the girl obviously was not intimidated by her.

"As I have told your Mother, I am Princess Hizashi, of the Court of Light." She bowed her head slightly before continuing, "In this incarnation I am called Ningen'no Hizashi, you may call me either."

"This incarnation?"

"Yes, I was reborn here for a purpose."

"Which is?"

"To fulfill my duty, You Highness."

This girl wasn't answering any of her questions. Giving it another try, Chibiusa asked with a slight bit of exasperation showing through, "What is the Court of Light?"

"It is where I am from, Your Highness." She answered.

"That doesn't answer anything, Ningen'no-san!" Chibiusa gritted her teeth in frustration.

"I'm sorry, You Highness." The girl rose from her seat and bowed, "I will explain it to you tomorrow morning if you are to attend the meeting. If you will excuse me, I wish to retire for the night. Goodnight, Your Highness."

In total defeat, Chibiusa watched the girl replace her hood and exit the ballroom. Hotaru came up beside her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Who was she?" Hotaru asked, staring off in the same direction as Chibiusa.

"One of the most frustrating people to talk to I've met, I've discovered." She concluded, bewildered at mysterious woman's disposition still, "Taru-chan, we're going to attend a meeting tomorrow morning. Could you tell the girls? I think I'm going to go to bed."

"Hai, but it's only 11 o'clock, Usa-chan. You can't really leave your own birthday party?"

"I'm sure the guests won't mind, and I'm sure my mother won't notice. Besides," Chibiusa rubbed her forehead, "I'm feeling quite exhausted."

Hotaru nodded and smiled, "I'll see you in the morning, Usa-chan."

Chibiusa watched Hotaru head over to the Yosugiri sisters and interrupt their drinking game to tell them of her request before, she too, left for her room. The sooner she slept, the sooner she could awake and get a straight answer from that damned girl!


End file.
